Uwasa No Sakura-kun
by Satashi Li
Summary: A boy teaches a girl soccer. Teaching her everything he knows. He leaves but comes back, what happens during the teenage years? Friend gave me this idea. Giving him credit. RxR
1. Chapter 1: A Second Meeting

_**A boy teaches a girl soccer,**_

_**He teaches her everything he knows,**_

_**He then moves.**_

_**What happens during the teenage years?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or its **_

_**Characters. CLAMP owns it.**_

* * *

**Uwasa No Sakura-kun**

"_Are you trying to learn soccer?" Asked a little boy._

"_Hai." The little girl said shyly. He simply smiled before asking if he could be somliking of coach for her. The girl hesitated before nodding._

"_My name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." The girl said moments later. He merely nodded before introducing himself._

_"I'm Li Syaoran." She nodded. He then teaches her everything he knows in soccer._

_**Few weeks later**_

_Syaoran calls up Sakura and tell her to meet him at Penguin Park. Few minutes later and Sakura shows up._

"_Sakura." Syaoran looked at her sadly. "What's wrong Syao-kun?" _

"_I'm moving back to Hong Kong."_

**Uwasa No Sakura-kun**

**By: Satashi Li**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

An auburn-haired, 15 year old girl groaned as if her alarm clock was yelling "Wake up! Wake up!" She slammed the snooze button and lazily got up. She stumbled and tripped on a few items before reaching her closet. She grabbed her uniform and walked towards the bathroom.

15 minutes later…

She came out of the bathroom. Her hair in a towel and she was wearing her uniform, she also had a hairbrush in her hand. Walking towards her room, she took off the towel and began brushing her hair. After a few minutes of brushing, she put her hair into a braid and grabbed her schoolbag.

She was walking down the familiar path that had Sakura trees lined up.

_**THUMP!**_

"Itei…" Sakura groaned in pain. A groaned escaped the other person's mouth. Sakura gasped. _'I just bumped into someone…wonder who.'_ She thought.

She stood up the same time as he did. They made eye contact. Emerald met Amber.

"Syaoran/Sakura?!" They said in unison.

The pair walked into a coffee shop and sat down.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Sakura. Ever since we were little." Sakura giggled. She remembered the time when they were taking a break under a Sakura tree.

_Flashback-_

"_Hoeee…Syao-kunnn I'm tired!" Whined Sakura. After 5 games of soccer, Sakura was a bit tired. "Syaooo-kunnn" Okay false alarm, __**very**__ tired._

"_Okay, we can take a break under the Sakura tree." So they sat under the tree and enjoyed the cool breeze the flew past them. _

"_Tag, your it." Sakura poked Syaoran on the arm and got up quickly. He raised a brow. "I thought you said you were tired." She just shrugged. When he started to get up, Sakura walked backward. When Syaoran got up, he stood there for awhile. Sakura frowned, she thought he was going to play. But she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps…_

"_HOEE!" She ran away from Syaoran, jumped over obstacles, and avoided trees. They were laughing and having a good time._

_Flashback ends-_

"Sakura…? Earth to Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. She practically jumped out of her chair. Sakura giggled nervously and apologized.

"G-gomen nasai…" She smiled sheepishly. They were both silent. They could hear the conversations of their surroundings, that is, until Sakura broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice.

"I'm visiting my family." Was his reply. She let out a silent 'oh'. They began talking about how their lives was and how they were doing and such. Soon after, they got lost into their thoughts.

"Want to come to my house, for a little while I mean." He suggested. Sakura hesitated for a while before agreeing.

Syaoran closed the door before leading them to his bedroom. He says he has 'something' to show her.

When they reach his room, he locks the door and pushes her down onto the bed, an evil glint in his eyes. Fear struck her.

"S-syaoran? W-what are you doing!?" She managed to keep her voice calm but still, fear filled her voice. Syaoran placed kisses on her neck and chin before capturing her lips.

Her eyes widened when she felt his mouth on hers. She pushed him off when he started lifting her shirt. Before she left, she punched him hard on the jaw and ran away.

* * *

A month passed after the incident, Sakura learns that Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong and enrolled to an All Boys School. She decides to dress up like a boy and enroll the same school so she could plan her revenge on him. On Syaoran.

After a lot and I mean a _lot _of changes, she managed to look like a guy. Sakura, or should I say, Kai (A/n: Sorry, since Sakura is disguising herself as a guy I needed a guy name), still had auburn hair, it was just cut with a black beanie covering most of it. She wore baggy shorts and a hoodie over a white shirt. She looked into the mirror and smirked to herself. _'Li Syaoran, I will get revenge.'_ Sakura thought evilly.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**My friend gave me this idea so I'm giving him the credit. Hey friend. Yeah you, hi. Do you people do like it? Tell me. I'll put the next chapter...later.**_

_**-Satashi Li**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's First Day

_**A boy teaches a girl soccer,**_

_**He teaches her everything he knows,**_

_**He then moves.**_

_**What happens during the teenage years?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters, CLAMP owns it.**_

**Uwasa No Sakura-kun**

**By: Satashi Li**

* * *

First day of Sakura's life in the school. She learned that she had a feminine roommate when she first got to her dorm.

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked through the slightly crowded hallways to her new dorm room. Accidentally hitting people in the process. Opening her door she was greeted by high squeal._

"_You're my new roommate!? YOUR SUCH A KAWAII BOY!" Screamed her new roommate. She walked in, covering her now hurt ears, and placed her things on the bed. _

"_What's your name? I'm Rei!" Rei was practically jumping up and down from the arrival of his new roommate._

"_Kai, my name is Kai." Sakura replied. _

"_Lets be friends! No, lets be _best_ friends okay Kai-kun!?" Rei squealed _(A/n- I'm not really the girly type so yeah, I can try be girly though).

"_Alright, alright." Rei immediately ran to hug his new best friend._

_End of flashback_

"Kai? Kai! KAI WAKE UP!" Rei screamed and shook Sakura. "IM AWAKE! IM AWAKE!" Rei giggled.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to dump water all over you." Sakura glared at him before pushing him off.

"So what classes do you have?" Rei asked. "I have math first period with Mister Bob" Sakura looked back at her schedule, trying to memorize all her classes. "Me too." Rei's eyes literally had stars in them. He grabbed her schedule right out of her hands and nearly squealed so high.

"YOU HAVE ALL CLASSES WITH ME!" Rei screamed happily. _'How. Can. I. Handle. Living. With. Him?' _Sakura thought as she covered her ears.

"Do you always have to scream so loud?!" Sakura asked. Rei glared.

"I'm not always so loud…" He muttered under his breath. Sakura just shook it off and got ready to shower.

"I'm going to shower, okay?" Rei nodded. Sakura walked towards the bathroom and locked the door. She got into the shower and sighed as the hot water warmed up her body.

"WHY YOU NEED TO LOCK THE DOOR FOR? WE GUYS RIIIIGHT?!" Rei screamed through the door.

25 minutes later…

Sakura got out of the shower, the steam coming out of the bathroom door. She wore a black shirt with the same hoodie, a beanie over her hair, and baggy shorts. She was about to walk out when-

"WHERE YOU GOIN? NO LEAVE ME PWEAAAASE" Rei gave her the most cutest puppy dog eyes that was hard to resist. Sakura thought about it until she sighed in defeat. "Hai…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Rei was _way_ too loud for Sakura's liking. She better get used to it since she will be here for a _long _time. _'My gosh. Shut up already_ (Imagine Sakura's face)_._

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala OH HEY YOU WANT FOOD? I GOTS THEM FOODS, YOU WANT SOME?! HMM? CAN I PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR? CAN I DRESS YOU UP? CAN I…?" Millions and millions of questions from our favorite, damn, Rei.

* * *

Sakura and Rei walked to class together, introducing herself, Sakura sat next to Rei who was beside two other boys: Li Syaoran and Taichi Yaegashi (Got the name from Kokoro Connect). Sakura jot down notes, glancing at Syaoran once in a while. Sakura was still planning her revenge of Syaoran. _'What can I do to him? Can I...no...How about...no...OR! Nah." _Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when the shrill sounds of the bell were heard._  
_

**RING! RING! RING!**

Everyone ran out of class the second the bell rang. Sakura, Rei, Syaoran, and Taichi were the only people left in class. Even their teacher, Mister Bob , left them there. Awkward silence filled the room as the three guys and Sakura were just sitting there. Rei just kept poking Sakura.

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-_

"REI CUT IT OUT!" Sakura screamed at her friend's ear. Rei covered his ears. "Wahh, Kai is being mean to me!" He cried. Sakura just groaned at slammed her head on the desk. **1...2...3...** She just realized that mostly everyone was gone. _'I CAN FINISH THE LIST!' _She ran out of class and to her dorm. She got out her journal and began writing.

_Sakura's Revenge On Li Syaoran List:_

_1. Embarrass Li Syaoran in front of everyone_

_2. Annoy him_

_3. Beat him at a game of soccer_

_4. Call him and start yelling something in a foreign language, and every few seconds repeat "I kill you."_

_5. Call him and have a conversation like this:  
Him: "Hello?"  
You: "Yes?"  
"Hello?"  
"Yes sir. Can I help you?"  
"No, uh, you called me."  
"No, I'm sure you called me. What can I help you with?"  
"No, you called me."  
"Look, if you don't tell me what you want, I'm gonna hang up."  
Then hang up. A few minutes later, call the same guy again.  
Him: "Hello?"  
You: "You again? If you don't stop calling me, I'm gonna have to call the police."_

_6. Call him and when he answers, act as if you've been talking for 5 minutes already. When __he asks you to start over say "Pay attention, dammit," and pretend to get angry._

_7. Go up behind him with a little water cupped in your hands. Do your best fake sneeze and then splash the water on the back of his head. _

_'Hmm...He likes to play soccer...he did tell me that he never likes to lose. Maybe I could beat him which will annoy and embarrass him too. Besides, he did teach me.'_ Sakura thought.

"I will get revenge soon." Sakura said out loud, not knowing the door opened. "Revenge? On who?"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**I will leave you guys in suspense, hehehe. Again, idea from a friend.**_

_**-Satashi Li**_


End file.
